TOP GUN
by Wolfi3warrior
Summary: naruto "maverick" uzumakl is a hot shot pilot in the US. navy follow along with his partner goose as he try's to prove he has what it takes to be one of the best pilots around


hi,hi ppl its ur lovable wolfi3 here once again trying out a new story so i got this idea watching my fave movie of all time and decided to try to my hand at doing a movie/using anime characters so i hope you all like it but if not oh well im doing this for fun anyways lmao so here who go!

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own TOP GUN nor do i own any of the naruto characters i am using in this fanfiction

THE OPENING CREDITS START TO PLAY.

**PARKMOUNT**.

**A**** COASTAL WEST COMPANY**

**PARKMOUNT PICTURES**

**A**

**DOUGLAS / NEAL**

**SAMSON / BUCKWEIMER**

**A**

**MONTY SCOTTS**** FILM**

**NARUTO UZUMAKI**

**SAMUI NI**

_[FILM SUDDENLY STOPS PLAYING]_

_*a window opens up as a person pops up looking at the screen in confusion*_

_"whoa,whoa,wwhoaaaaa!! hold up,time out. i call foul on all sides.yellow flag ppl. WTF is up with the made up names?" asks the gnome looking girl)__(*sighs as i walk up to my sister*_

_"crap i was hoping you would not be here lil' sis and i used made up names for a few good reasons. 1) its my fanfiction 2) i do not want lawyers coming to serve me papers saying i'm using copyrighted material and 3) if i used the original names i think its copy right infringement or something like that? duh numb nutz"_

"_ah ok i get it now...so?" asks my sister_

"_so...what? oh and fyi! did you really? really?! have to break the fourth wall! we are not deadpool here...*eepp* oh gawd! plz go away deadpool *turns and kicks deadpool in the balls* AND FOR THE LOVE OF GAWD AND LADY DEATH STOP GRABBING ON MY ASS!!"_ i yelled

_*grunts and drops to the floor holding his balls*_

_("awh come on hunny __bunny you know you like my magic touches" winks deadpool_)

_*gets pissed and throws both my sister and deadpool into the closet and barricades it with 2x4 and chains*_

_("ok, now that i got them both locked up we can restart the show so bye for now ppl")_

_*snaps fingers as the film starts to play after window disappears]_

On march 3rd,1969 the United States Navy established an elite school for top one percent of its pilots.

its purpose was to teach the lost art of aerial combat and to insure that the handful of men who graduated

were the best fighter pilots in the world.

they succeeded.

today,the navy calls it fighter weapons school.

the flyers call it:

**TOP GUN**

[scene change]

smoke clears the flight deck of an aircraft carrier as the flight deck go about their routine jobs on the flight deck some directing jets to their positions others are over looking and checking the jets making sure everything is ship shape

_[inaudible dialogue from the LSO can be heard giving orders]_two F-14's are being taxied onto the launch catapults as a flight deck crew member help guide one of the F-14's into place. once in place the crew member makes sure the coupling is secured. the the two F-14's start powering up as the blast ramp is brought up

_[inaudible LSO giving orders to the pilots to power up as their ready for launch]_

the jets go full power. just as the LSO presses the trigger to launch the two jets. the pilots hit their after burners just as their luanched off the deck and climb upward into the skies

**[intro to danger zone by kenny loggins]**

_(i do not own this song)_

**Revvin' up your engine**

**Listen to her howlin' roar**

**Metal under tension**

**Beggin' you to touch and go**

**Highway to the danger zone**

**Ride into the danger zone**

**Headin' into twilight**

**Spreadin' out her wings tonight**

**She got you jumpin' off the track**

**And shovin' into overdrive**

**Highway to the danger zone**

**I'll take you**

**Ridin' into the danger zone**

**You'll never say hello to you**

**Until you get it on the red line overload**

**You'll never know what you can do**

**Until you get it up as high as you can go**

**Out along the edges**

**Always where I burn to be**

**The further on the edge**

**The hotter the intensity**

**Highway to the danger zone**

**Gonna take you**

**Right into the danger zone**

**Highway to the danger zone**

**Right into the danger zone**

**Highway to the danger zone**

**Gonna take you right into the danger zone**

**Highway to the danger zone**

**Right into the danger zone**

**Highway to the danger zone**

**Gonna take you right into the danger zone**

**Highway to the danger zone**

**Right into the danger zone**

_[scene change]_

[**indian ocean present day]**

"morning,scott" says wells

"morning,wells" says scott

a radar operator is over looking his radar.

"ghost rider, this is strike we have unknown aircraft, inbound mustang

your vector 090 for bogey." says strike

_[scene change]_

two black Mig-28's are seen flying thru the sky

_[back in the control room]_

'"who's up there?" asked CDR. Hiruzen

"cougar, merlin, maverick and goose" answered strike

"great, maverick and goose" sarcastically says CDR. Hiruzen

_[scene change]_

the nose of an F-14 coming into the screen from the right side can be seen coming into veiw

(maverick goose's cockpit pov)

"talk to me, goose" says maverick a young blonde haired with three whisker marks on each cheek who is piloting the jet he and he:s partner goose are currently flying in

"roger, i got'em. contact in 20 left 30 miles 900 knots closure" said goose an older man with a neatly trimmed scruffy bread

"cougar, you hear that?" asks maverick

(cougar merlin's cockpit pov)

"roger, merlin you got'em?" asks cougar who is a light skinned platinum blonde male

"roger i've got radar contact" said merlin a feminine looking male with black hair

(maverick goose's cockpit pov)

"i'll get a visual id, cougar you hook'em." says maverick

"roger, an i'll clean'em and fry'em" joked goose as he laughed at his joke

_[scene change]_

_both maverick and cougar fly they jets to go scout out the bogey on their radar_

(radar/communications tower picks up goose's voice over their comms.)

_[mustang, mustang, this ghost rider, 203. i got them inbound, bogey heading, at 270 at 10 miles, 900 knots closure" says goose as he relays his findings__]_

_(inside control room)_

"ghost rider, take angels ten left three zero" ordered strike

"are we supposed to have visitors today?" asked CDR. Hiruzen

"negative, sir" answered wells

CLIFFHANGER!!!

i have to stop ppl , i got a late night shift tonight at work so i gotta go. TTFN! 


End file.
